<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【A队】罪业 by PrimoLineS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765463">【A队】罪业</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimoLineS/pseuds/PrimoLineS'>PrimoLineS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, M/M, dreamland - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimoLineS/pseuds/PrimoLineS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artorias the Abysswalker/Abyss Watchers（Captain）</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【A队】罪业</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“队长？队长？”谢伊尔的声音从远处飘来，越来越近，似乎就在耳边，呼唤着他。</p><p>队长的思绪随着队员的呼喊，总算是回到了此刻。队长有些茫然地眨了眨眼睛，一时间还没能分清，哪个是现实，哪个又是梦境。他微微低头垂下了视线，将目光聚集在手上，那里被布条缠绕着，掩盖住数不清的伤疤，可他分明觉得上一刻，这双手还握着一个滚烫的东西，那东西格外的炙热，烫得他的心，也飞了起来。</p><p>“有什么事吗？”队长低着声音问谢伊尔，平静又沉稳。他情绪内敛，让人时常摸不清他在想什么，可谢伊尔莫名觉得，队长此刻心情并不好，甚至可以说，有几分惆怅。</p><p>谢伊尔想了想，带着几分小心翼翼，吞吐着询问道：“队长您刚刚在想什么，我叫了您好几声才应？是有新的任务了吗？还是我们有什么麻烦了？”谢伊尔脑子里闪过好几个念头，觉得除了深渊进一步蔓延并恶化这件事情，没什么能让队长如此魂不守舍了。</p><p>谢伊尔的话总算让队长意识到了自己此刻的反常。他身子僵硬了一瞬，将视线从自己的手上移开，转移到面前的队员身上，带着几分审视和思考。</p><p>谢伊尔在队长看过来的一刹那就挺直了背，冷汗“刷”的一下冒了出来，怕自己刚刚的话冒犯到了队长，又怕队长觉得自己多嘴，更不能理解他停留在自己身上，格外奇怪的打量。</p><p>“队长，我……”</p><p>“没什么，你好好休息，我出去一趟。”队长打断了谢伊尔的话，拍了拍他的肩膀，大步离开了。</p><p>谢伊尔望着队长离开的背影，觉得肯定发生了什么事，他们的队长，有些……困惑。</p><p>队长站在屋顶眺望远处的烽火，随着时间的流逝，梦境的记忆逐渐模糊，他能记住的，仅仅是那一刻的触感，是那样的奇妙。队长无法给梦境中的那人一个完整的相貌特征，但是他有种感觉，是自己认识的人，并且，他在做极为出格的事情。</p><p>队长又一次看着自己的双手，不久前，这双沾满了血迹的手正握着一根炙热的肉棒。那根肉棒格外的粗大，队长甚至觉得他的手掌并不能完全包裹住这个巨物。梦里那人似乎说了什么，然后他握着这根肉棒上下撸动了起来，感受欲望在自己手里逐渐涨大，让他从心底升起了一种满足感。</p><p>这很奇怪，队长觉得梦里这个人对他来说，很不一般。</p><p>可惜这个梦仅仅只到了这个地步，后面他就醒过来了，在意识回笼那一刻，队长觉得自己有些失望，但很快他就对梦里的行为感到羞耻，从来没有想过自己的春梦会是帮某个人手淫。</p><p>队长整整一天都有些心不在焉的，到晚上的时候，他有几分抗拒休息，主动提出了守夜，却被队员们赶走，无奈地瞪着自己的床。</p><p>队长用手臂枕着头窝在床上，分不清心里到底是期待还是抵触。保持精力是一件很重要的事情，他们要随时面对各种可能出现的意外情况，所以能够休息的时候，理应抓紧时间养精蓄锐，队长当然不能因为这种事情放弃休息，况且躲得过今天，躲不过明天，该来的总会来的。</p><p>带着几分探究的心思，队长沉入了梦中。</p><p>没什么意外的，他又被招了过去，还是上次那个地方，一个宽阔的大厅，四周有着看不清的雕像，但并不妨碍它们衬托出一股神圣的气息，正是这样，让中间那张床显得格外突兀。队长往前走了两步，他看到了一把剑，一把他很熟悉，熟悉到将它的样式刻进了心里，只需要一眼，他就能轻易判断出来，那把剑的名字，以及它的主人。</p><p>可正因为认出来，队长才格外的忐忑。他的心里有些惶恐，就算是在梦里，手心也满是汗渍，仿佛做错事被逮了个正着，整个人僵硬地杵在原地，茫然又无措。</p><p>他怎么会对那个人，抱有这样的想法？</p><p>队长后退了半步，他下意识地去寻找自己身上藏着的小刀，想通过疼痛刺激让自己从梦里醒过来。这一刻，队长满脑子都是逃跑的念头，而他的刀在插向自己那一刻化成了灰烬，而队长看着自己空空的掌心，想到的却是上次那滚烫的温度。</p><p>“是上次那个小家伙吗？”</p><p>他听到了一个男声，带着笑意。</p><p>腿甲在空旷的大厅里随着每一次踏步敲出响亮的回声，对方的声音越来越近，队长却在逐步后退，他觉得自己那颗本应该死去的心脏都紧张地跳动了起来。</p><p>他应该怎么办？上次他有做什么吗？打招呼？介绍自己？这是认识自己吗？他上次有说什么吗？还要不要再说一次？所以说，能不能让他回到现实世界啊！</p><p>“别这么紧张，我们不是见过面了吗？”男人一身银色铠甲，胸前蓝色的披风随着他摆动的手臂而左右浮动，左手边与他同行的是一只巨大的狼，那银色的毛发随着它的走动而颠伏，健硕的肌肉一览无余，被它视线锁定住的队长觉得自己身体僵硬而难以动弹。</p><p>他第一眼就知道，那是“希夫”，是守护着男人墓碑的巨狼，这个故事他听过太多次，可当故事里的两个人物同时出现在自己面前时，队长大脑一片空白。他用着几乎呢喃自语的声音，唤道男人的名字：“亚尔特留斯……”</p><p>是的，在他念出这个名字的时候，都觉得自己像是亵渎了神灵一般。队长舔了舔干涩的唇，他企图说什么，但是他的盯着站在自己不远处的男人，握紧成拳头的手指都还在颤抖。他想他是否应该用一个不死队的礼仪，像那个男人致以最高的敬意，可又意识到男人根本不懂那是什么意思，最后他还是缓缓地对着男人单膝下跪，虔诚又坚定，“我代表全体不死队，向您致敬。”</p><p>队长低着头，他不敢去看亚尔特留斯，甚至忘记了自己这是在梦中。</p><p>眼前的男人是那样的真实，那个身披蓝袍的骑士不再只存在于虚幻的传说中，他银色的腿甲伫立于自己前方，高大的身影与巨狼相伴。那是自己一直追随的对象，是自己建立不死队的初衷，是全队的蹒跚于深渊的泥泞中，靠着对他的信仰、继承他的意志，对抗深渊。</p><p>他是否会嘲笑自己的所作所为，又是否会不屑一顾，更或者全盘否定？他是一个自己幻想出来的虚影，还是真正的那个亚尔特留斯？男人看上去是那样的真实，他身上的盔甲纹理是那样的清晰，只听闻过传说的自己能幻想出这么真实的神吗？</p><p>队长匍匐于“神”的脚下，他在这一刻想到的却是之前的梦境。</p><p>“‘小尖帽’，为什么不抬头看我呢？”男人蹲下身子，似乎觉得这样的姿势有些费力，索性坐在地上，一条腿弯曲竖立，另一条腿盘坐，希夫绕到他的背后趴下，为他的背做支撑。他比队长高出不少，即使是这样的姿势也只能看到队长帽子的顶尖。亚尔特留斯抚摸着希夫的头，巨狼轻轻晃了晃尾巴表示自己的欢喜。它似乎对面前男人有些好奇，对方有自己熟悉的味道，可它却毫无印象，如果不是主人在，它可能就要扑上去仔细闻闻了。</p><p>队长被突如其来的发问弄得有些局促，他保持着跪姿，还是遵从男人的心意抬起头，却不敢看向那人。他躲闪的目光得到了男人的一声轻笑，听到笑声的队长更是挺直了背，害怕是自己哪里做得不够好。</p><p>“不用这么紧张，我们不是刚见过面吗？”亚尔特留斯撑着下巴看着“小尖帽”，他可以说是这个男人幻象的诞生物，但他还保留着自己的记忆和思维。他现在的存在挺奇怪的，知道男人建立了一支崇拜自己的团队并继承自己的意志，而他是否又应该打破这小家伙所执着的梦想呢？</p><p>比如告诉他自己没有打败马努斯，阻止深渊的漫延，甚至自己也被深渊侵蚀了。他会露出震惊又失望的神情吗？还是会和现在一样的虔诚呢？</p><p>亚尔特留斯难得起了心思，他还记得上次男人握着自己分身的样子，即使整张脸大部分都隐藏在高耸的衣领后，亚尔特留斯也能感觉到他的窘迫和难以置信，而那样子的“小尖帽”确实很可爱。</p><p>所以他前倾身子，向着男人压过去，他们的体型差让亚尔特留斯能轻易的将男人笼罩在自己的阴影下，对方浑身僵硬，似乎连手都不知道应该放在哪儿，因为不敢看自己而低着头，尖尖的帽子离自己的胸口很近，再下压就能戳上了，这看上去像是男人小小地表达一下自己抗拒，但这种抗拒又隐隐藏着一丝兴奋。是因为见到自己的原因吗？</p><p>“您……请……请等一下！”</p><p>到这种时候还会用敬语，很难想象这是那个被称为“不死队”的队长所说的话。</p><p>亚尔特留斯停下了逼近的动作，他下压的脑袋已经快贴近队长的肩膀，停留着耳侧，深蓝色的长发垂到队长的红披风上，随着他的晃动发出些许摩擦声，这有些暧昧的声音钻进队长的耳朵里让他在男人看不到的地方红了脸。</p><p>“让我们继续那天没做完的事吧。”男人刻意压低的嗓音凑到队长的耳边，充满了蛊惑的气息，一句话又将队长代入了对那场梦境的回忆中。</p><p>没……做完的事？</p><p>队长瞳孔猛地收缩，他一个晃神，下一刻被男人抱在怀里，背部抵着冰冷的盔甲，遮挡的视线得以释放，队长抬头看到的却是浓密的银色毛发，巨狼审视着自己，像是一盘可口的点心。</p><p>“希夫，等一下。”</p><p>身后的男人这样说道。他似乎心情很好，将自己拦在怀里的同时揉了揉巨狼的头，而希夫抖动着耳朵听话的后退半步。</p><p>“今天我们来教希夫一点知识。”亚尔特留斯承认自己这话充满了逗弄的意味，但是他的小队长实在可爱，让他忍不住想从男人挖掘出更多的东西。他低下头，看到对方那双隐藏在尖帽子后的眼睛，茫然又无措，却没有怀疑和愤怒。他对自己的信任毫无理由，也从不质疑，明明他都不曾见过真正的自己，只是靠那些传说中拼凑出来的事迹，就在未来带领着一群人做着最累最令人忌讳的活。</p><p>这样的感情，让已经堕落于深渊的他应该如何回应呢？</p><p>亚尔特留斯想亲吻这双眼，或许他知道未来的走向，知道这双眼将会染上怎样的血红色，可他并不能告诉他的小队长，就像他无法改变过去的自己。</p><p>亚尔特留斯取下了自己的臂甲，露出他缠绕着绷带的大手。绷带有些脏，似乎是因为反复使用的原因，覆盖着大部分的掌心只留下指尖，指腹粗糙，还有些细小的伤口未能愈合，看上去和自己——人类——没什么区别。</p><p>男人用指尖覆盖在队长的眼睛上，队长下意识地闭眼，那带着温热体温的手指抵着自己的眼皮，轻轻抚摸，像是在传达着什么话。但很快男人移开了手指，摆脱了盔甲的手灵活的解开队长衣服上的扣带和穿插的绳索，小皮甲随着一声清脆的响声被敞开，男人的大掌掀起来了锁子甲和白布里衬，露出他伤痕累累的肌肤。</p><p>“您……？！”</p><p>队长第一次做出实质性抵抗的动作，他抓住了亚尔特留斯的手腕，但很快又放开来，似乎觉得自己的动作逾越了，但只是这样可无法阻止男人的动作。</p><p>得了亚尔特留斯示意的希夫前跨一步，他前爪搭在队长的胸口，凑上来耸动着鼻头对着男人嗅来嗅去，确定他身上有自己熟悉的味道，却无法辨别出是谁。希夫舔了舔男人敞开的胸膛，留下一片水渍，抬头对着亚尔特留斯发出一声呜咽。</p><p>“好好对待我们的小家伙，他可帮了我们很多。”亚尔特留斯笑了起来，似乎在笑希夫的迷惑，他搂紧了怀里的男人，不让他逃走，随后对希夫发出了指令。</p><p>“来，舔舔这儿，轻一点。”男人点了一下队长的乳头，那里暴露在空气中有一段时间了，微微挺立，而他的动作让队长猛地一颤，下意识地绷紧身体做出防御的姿态，却又在男人的束缚下不得已的僵硬顿住。</p><p>巨狼顺从地按着主人的指令，用着自己舌头去勾那个红色的凸起。巨狼的舌头湿润又带着热气，软软地舔着那里，而硬起来的乳珠让它像是得到了玩具，来来回回上下舔舐。</p><p>队长因为希夫的动作身体越发僵硬，他不敢将体重压在身后的男人身上，背部挺直，反而将自己与希夫贴得更近。队长企图用手撑着地面来摆脱此时的困境，却被男人提前识破，大掌轻易地将两手压住，被控制的队长不得已将身体送向背后男人的怀抱，才能承受住巨狼压在自己身上的力度。</p><p>“好孩子，现在用牙齿轻轻咬一下，别咬破。”男人对巨狼的指令就像是在教导刚学会咀嚼的幼童，作为“辅导人”的队长被这样的话弄得羞愧难当，他闭上眼在心里不断告诉自己，这只是一场梦，一场梦。</p><p>可如果这是一场梦，为什么他不多看看那个男人呢？</p><p>这可能是他唯一能触碰那人的机会。</p><p>为什么……不接受呢？只是一场梦。</p><p>队长缩了缩手指，他无法透过男人的头盔窥探到那人的脸和表情，想触碰的心情在心里扎了根，一点点发芽，可他的心底还有另外个声音在告诉他，这不可以，这是亵渎，他不能做这样的事，他的队员又是否会知道他曾在梦里意淫过他们的神呢？</p><p>队长的手指伸出又缓缓收回，明明离男人的手臂是那样的近，明明已经被他抱在怀里了，他的还是无法踏出那一步。</p><p>不可以，那是亚尔特留斯。</p><p>可队长不知道，他眼里的期待和犹豫是那样的耀眼又炙热，让亚尔特留斯无法忽略。他的小队长明明很想触碰自己，却只能压抑着，身为他的信仰，亚尔特留斯又怎么能拒绝呢？</p><p>男人一把抓住了队长的手，断绝了他的迟疑不定。</p><p>队长被男人的动作吓了一跳，连巨狼匍匐于自己胸口，拉拽着乳珠的刺痛感都被吓飞了，只是盯着他们交握的双手发呆，像是懊悔自己的想法怎么被看出来了，又像是在庆幸被察觉到了。</p><p>亚尔特留斯可不想他的小队长脑子里都在纠结这种事，所以在他晃神的时候，男人已经解开了他的裤子，指导这巨狼去舔舐一个更为重要的东西。</p><p>要处被火热的舌头裹住，队长在不经意间让闷哼声从嘴里跑了出来，当他反应过来巨狼在做什么的时候，脸已经烧得通红，这实在太令人羞耻了。巨狼扒着他光滑的大腿，用大舌将分身裹住又吐出来，反复几次，让身下沾满了巨狼滴出的唾液，顺着根部沾湿了整个屁股。</p><p>巨狼小心地舔着这个软软的柱状物，似乎对于它渐渐变硬而感到新奇，而下面那两颗软蛋也十分有趣，在它每次舔过的时候，它的“辅导人”就会轻颤身体，大腿肌肉紧绷，但很快又会放松下来。它的“辅导人”身体好烫，巨狼舌尖对于体温的感知特别明显，它都怀疑身下的男人是否有什么不舒服的地方。</p><p>“好孩子，舔舔下面，低一点。”</p><p>主人的指示让希夫不再犹豫，它的舌头足够大，每次带出的唾液都能扫到队长的后穴处，那里紧张得缩了起来，唾液滑向尾椎，有些痒，让队长不断地蜷起指尖，用手臂挡在自己的脸上，阻挡亚尔特留斯的视线。</p><p>这太淫乱了，他的“神”抱着他，指点着自己的伙伴巨狼希夫给他口交。</p><p>他应该去向罪业女神赎罪。</p><p>“做得很好，希夫。”</p><p>亚尔特留斯从不吝啬对希夫的夸奖，特别是能看到他的小队长做出这样可爱的反应。他对希夫下了另外的指令，让他们位置互换，巨狼撑着队长的身体，他整个上半身都被埋进了巨狼柔软的银毛里，下半身的两条腿被男人举起，露出湿哒哒的屁股，那都是希夫的口水。</p><p>“您……不能这样做……”</p><p>队长的声音沙哑到他自己都分辨不出，他在这时候还是委婉地表达自己的拒绝，他的理智让他无法接受，可他的心却跳得快极了。</p><p>“亚尔特留斯……您不能这样……”</p><p>“这只是一场梦，你知道的。”亚尔特留斯抚摸着他的小队长，那些已经愈合却还留下了伤疤的地方，记录着男人为了继承自己的遗志经历了多少次厮杀。他想留给他的小队长一个美好的梦。“我命令你，触碰我。”</p><p>男人的肉棒抵在那个湿润的穴口，整个人下压身体，冰冷的盔甲覆在火热的身躯上，激得队长一颤。他们贴得很近，亚尔特留斯能看见队长眼里的挣扎和犹豫，他却看不到自己眼里的怜惜。</p><p>这不公平，亚尔特留斯想到。</p><p>这不公平，他能看到他的小队长那双富有感情的双眼，却不能让自己展现在队长面前。可这是规定，他无力改变。</p><p>“.…..，抱我。”</p><p>亚尔特留斯低头贴近队长的耳旁，轻声说道。</p><p>队长眼里全是震惊，他想问男人为什么会知道自己的名字。那个名字已经有多少年没有被人称呼过，久到他甚至忘记了这是自己的名字。</p><p>队长久久地看着压在自己身上的男人，最后还是缓缓伸出手抱住了他的“神明”。他眼里的挣扎退去，太多感情交织在一起，最后化为了坚定。队长环住了亚尔特留斯头，让两人身体贴得更紧。</p><p>他的默许作为信号，亚尔特留斯毫不留情地用利器破开了男人盔甲，贯穿了他的身体。肉棒进入那一刻，队长发出了闷哼，他努力的放松自己，承受着男人不带停歇地抽插。希夫的口水成为他们交合的润滑剂，大量的液体随着他们的撞击在这个空旷的大厅里发出清脆的“啪啪”声。真正进行到做爱这一步，两人都沉默不语，徒留队长时不时发出的喘息声和盔甲摩擦的声音。</p><p>肉棒被陷进软肉里，每一次抽出都会紧缩，在他贯穿的时候又松开去接纳。亚尔特留斯一手撑在地上，腾出一只手去撸动队长的分身，让他也能感受到快感。欲望渐渐上涌，队长的低吟时而短促，时而缠绵，亚尔特留斯低头盯着他的小队长，将他染上绯色的眼角印在心里，抽插的力度越发大，感受着身下这具不断颤抖的身体，在欲望的起伏中挣扎。</p><p>“对不起，我没能做到那些事情。”</p><p>这句道歉来得很突兀，队长从欲望中清醒过来，他沉默着，似乎想装作没听见，但一段时间后，他环着亚尔特留斯肩膀的手将男人那束在一起长发撩起一丝，卷进自己的指尖里，轻轻拉拽。</p><p>“您做得已经够多了，亚尔特留斯……”</p><p>他并不意外，传说毕竟是传说，现在来说到底是谁阻止了深渊重要吗？</p><p>“可……”</p><p>“您已经做得很好了，我的……信仰。”他放开手让发丝从指尖滑落下，“您不需要感到任何的抱歉，也不需要向任何人道歉，亚尔特留斯。”队长主动抓住男人的手，将它移到自己的胸口，“不死队因您而诞生，我们是狼血的继承者，剩下的交给我们就好。”</p><p>“就算深渊也会侵蚀你们？”</p><p>“就算深渊侵蚀掉我们所有人，我们也是为您的意志而战斗。有些活需要人来做，比如您，比如我们。况且，钟声响起之时，我们都会找到自己的结局。”</p><p>队长笑了起来，他没想到这样对话会发生在这样的场景下，背后的希夫因为他的笑而疑惑地看向他，被亚尔特留斯弹了一下鼻子，懊恼地晃了晃尾巴，转过头去不再看他们。</p><p>“居然被小家伙教育了啊。”亚尔特留斯低声笑了起来，他向他的小队长献上了最诚挚的告白：“不死队永远是我的骄傲，能拥有你们继承我的遗志是我最幸运的事。”男人的头盔抵着队长的小尖帽，即使看不到，队长也能感受到男人炙热的目光。</p><p>“你做得很棒，我的小队长。”</p><p>“唔——”用力贯穿，他们仅有的梦。</p><p>——————————————————————————————————</p><p>队长得承认，他从梦里醒过来的时候，完全不敢面对自己的队员。</p><p>这与上次零碎的记忆不一样，队长能回忆起每一处细节，而他布满了白色精液的底裤也强调着这一点。这让他逃一样找了个河流清洗自己。</p><p>回去的时候面对队员们关心的神情，队长浑身不自在。他庆幸自己的面罩能挡住大部分的脸，不然他现在滚烫的脸就是无法解释的事情。</p><p>队长努力让自己的声音至少听起来正常一点，他先让队员汇报了一下最近的情况，在听到深渊的进一步蔓延后，他脑子里那些让他心乱的画面消失，他看向他的队员们，这里的每个人都是为那个男人的遗志而战斗，而他会带领着他们战斗到最后一刻。</p><p>“出发，去卡萨斯。”</p><p>其他的，留给罪业女神去说吧。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>